Faith's all you need
by Schizophren
Summary: AU, Faith is a witch attending Salem Institute before she became the Slayer. What if instead being pulled out of school, after being called; she is sent to Hogwarts, to help with the fight against Voldemort? Faith/George. with some Fred/Luna


Hi everyone, I know I should finish my other stories first, but I have a good excuse for posting this new one now!

Because it is already finished. I just need to re-re-re-read the chapters and revise them before posting, so you can expect the chapters on a regular basis.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, neither Harry Potter nor Buffy! Though I wish I would!

* * *

Faith sat all alone in her compartment in the Hogwarts Express, those who had tried to sit down with, she had scared off. A smile graced her features, while continuing to read the Daily Prophet.

She was really good at scaring others and she liked it. She didn't want to be best buddies with everyone.

She was sure she wouldn't be happy at this school. Damn that watcher's council. They actually thought she could be the secret weapon of the wizarding world against Voldemort. They never asked her, if she wanted to, they just told her she had to. That made her incredibly angry. They had no right to order her around, just because she was the Slayer, or more like one of the two Slayers as they had explained to her.

Faith lowered her daily prophet slightly when the door of her compartment opened and three people stood in the frame.

"Get lost." Faith muttered from behind her newspaper.

"What? We didn't even…" a boy with ruffled hair and glasses said, stunned.

"I don't care, just get the hell out of here!"

"You cannot speak to Harry like that!" The only girl in the group with bushy hair ordered and Faith hated to be ordered around.

So she lowered the Daily Prophet and glared at the brown haired girl.

"Listen Bushy, I can do whatever I want and as I was here first, I tell you and your two stupid companions to get lost."

To her immense amusement the red haired boy stuttered and she could see how his face became the same shade as his hair. The boy with the glasses just looked stunned and bushy girl livid…. Oh… brace yourself…angry Bushy girl….Faith just smirked. She had faced enough scary creatures over the time since she became the Slayer. Bushy really wasn't all that intimidating in comparison.

"I am a prefect, you cannot talk to me like that. What house are you in so I can take points from you!"

"You can't!" Faith replied evenly and Bushy just got more angry.

"I can, I told you I…"

"No you can't because I don't have a house. I just transferred here from America." At that Bushy didn't know what to answer, so Faith held her newspaper in front of her face again and said:

"Now scram, or I'll have to make you."

Faith nodded pleased when the door shut and she was alone again. Freakin' annoying those British people. She wanted to go home.

With a deep sigh, Faith closed her newspaper and changed into her new robes, that really sucked. At Salem Academy they had been allowed to wear whatever they wanted and since becoming the Slayer Faith liked Muggle clothes far better because fighting with vampires or demons in robes was really difficult.  
It was like fighting in a dress, though of course, Faith usually wore no dresses. A Slayer in a dress, that was just ridiculous.

Faith looked down at herself and pulled a face, she hated those robes already and she had to wear them for the next two years. As she was now in her sixth year, she had to endure this school for not just the current year, but also her seventh… except if she defeated Voldemort before the end of her school career, maybe the watcher's council would let her return home then.

That was a good plan, Faith decided and felt the train stopping, she opened the door in front of her and like hundreds of other students she made her way towards the exit.

She had no idea where to go or what to do, so she just followed the students who looked like they were around her age.

She stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw dozens of carriages waiting for them, but that wasn't what shocked her. The animals in front of those carriages worried her, what were they? Some kind of demon animals?

"What the…" Faith mumbled but whirled around when she heard a dreamy voice behind her.

"They are Thestrals. Don't worry, they are nice." Faith looked at a girl slightly shorter than her with white blond hair and silver eyes, they held the same dreamy quality as her voice. But she smiled at her so Faith decided to be a little nice, at least for now.

"I am not worried. I just have never seen something like that before."

"Who have you seen?" She asked out of the blue, as they waited for their own carriage.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked confused.

"In order to see them you have to see someone die." The blond girl explained when they climbed into one of the carriages, no one else joined them, so Faith closed the door and looked back at the innocent looking girl. She had seen someone die?

"A friend." Faith finally replied, she didn't want to think about the Vampire who had killed her last watcher with her laying on the floor, bleeding furiously.

"Oh that's awful, I'm sorry." The dreamy girl replied and Faith, despite herself, smiled a little. She seemed alright, a little strange, but that was quite alright.

"Who did you see then?" Faith asked interested.

"My mother, I was nine when she experimented with some potions and it ended badly."

"I'm sorry." Faith said somehow clumsily, after all she wasn't good in comforting others. But the blond girl just shrugged and said:

"Don't worry, I'll see her again, eventually." Faith wasn't quite sure what she meant with that, but she didn't want to ask, she didn't want to hurt that girl even more with her words.

"By the way, I'm Faith."

"Luna." she replied though she looked a little taken aback by her introduction. What had she done wrong this time? Faith knew she tended to offend people without wanting to, but she was sure that she had been rather nice this time.

"Have I said something wrong?" Faith asked, her curiosity obvious in her voice.

"No…it's just, you're so nice."

"And that's a bad thing…." This was the first time anyone had called her nice, but then she had been nice to the strange girl, Luna.

"No, but usually people avoid me, I am weird… loony even, that's what they call me, Loony Lovegood." Faith understood immediately, she was just as misunderstood as Faith herself was. Only very few people had been able see past her tough facade and befriend with her. That was why she had only two people she would call acquaintances, though not friends, at Salem Academy, the rest was afraid of her or just thought she was strange. So she knew exactly how Luna felt.

"Don't worry. That's what people think about me too, that or they're afraid."

"Afraid?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah well, I can be quite intimidating when I want to be." Luna stared at her for a long moment without blinking. Yes, she really was a strange one, but then again somehow Faith liked that about her.

"You don't seem intimidating to me." she finally said and Faith smiled.

"Just wait, you'll see it for yourself soon enough." Faith promised because sooner or later, her temper would get her into trouble and that usually meant intimidating others.

"I can't wait." Luna said in a good mood and Faith's smile grew even wider. She liked that weird little girl.

* * *

Alright that's it for the first chapter!  
Just tell me what you think of it.  
Thanks


End file.
